1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating item information of a specific site on an information providing site.
2. Background of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the abundance of computers and the development of high-speed telecommunications, the number of Internet users and websites providing a variety of information is steadily increasing. Accordingly, development of the Internet has made it easy to obtain needed information.
In particular, technology for organizing and providing item information that is provided on a plurality sites on a specific information providing site is currently in use.
However, the period with which information on the plurality of sites is updated differs for each site, and the period with which information on the specific information providing site is updated differs so that there is risk of providing incorrect information to users seeking the item information.
Recently, technology for updating item information provided on a plurality of sites into the most recent information on a specific information providing site is being researched.